Consequences of a Broken Heart
by PrinceCaitie
Summary: After being dumped, Choo Choo goes to Top Cat to express his feelings about his broken heart, needing a shoulder to cry on. TW: Suicide mention.


_Hey guys! It's OfficialChooChoo from Tumblr and I have decided to upload a Top Cat fanfiction of mine, focusing on Choo Choo and Top Cat c:_

 _Enjoy!_

Top Cat slowly lifted up the roof of the garbage can, gripping the edges tightly as it went further up in the air. He popped out of the garbage can and threw the lid over to the side, making a large, crashing sound that echoed through the alley lasting. It was a bright and sunny day, the hot sun above shining down upon the alley with little to no clouds in the sky. Top Cat looked up at the sky and knew it was going to be a great day, he could easily tell as he felt a positive feeling in his hungry gut. Top Cat stretched his arms and paws, twisting his head as he heard loud cracking sounds from his own, old bones. He fixed up his hat as he carefully moved it directly in the middle of his head and then jumped out from the can thinking of plans for the day to get food.

'My stomach isn't gonna stop grumbling, isn't it?' Top Cat asked himself, staring down at his flat stomach that was dying for some food. He was starving and needed food desperately or else he was going to end up feeling sick, but getting food was already hard enough being a small, alley cat in New York City. He was lucky enough to be street smart so he didn't end up starving himself to death and was glad knowing he had such wonderful and helpful friends. He leaned against the fence and continued to stretch out his legs, sticking them out as far as he could and hearing large cracks run through his bones.

His mind began racing with multiple plans for the day ahead to get food as he stomach began to moan and rumble against the wall of his belly indicating that Top Cat needed food soon. His plans were put on hold as they came to complete and sudden stop in his mind. He stared down the entrance of the alley way and saw a pink and white, fluffy object walking his way very slowly. Top Cat rubbed his tired eyes and blinked multiple times as his vision cleared up and taking another look further down near the dirty entrance. Walking slowly and dragging his paws across the ground was no other than Choo Choo with his back severely hunched over and his arms drooped low to the side of him, dragging across the messy, dirt below.

'Chooch! What are ya doing up so early? You're usually still sleepin' or hanging out with your girl!' Top Cat questioned, tilting his head to the side as Choo Choo came closer. He was frowning and his eyes were puffy and red, indicating that he had been crying only just recently. Top Cat opened his eyes wide and began to feel concerned for his friend. What was wrong? Had Choo Choo really been crying? He looked so awfully upset, Top Cat had to ask.

'Hey, Chooch. What's wrong?' Top Cat asked as Choo Choo slumped against the fence, slowly dragging himself down to the dirt. Choo Choo looked over at the yellow cat who looked very concerned. Choo Choo's lip trembled and he looked away, staring down at the ground as warm tears began to swell up in his eyes yet again.

'Lola...' Choo Choo began and started to sniff loudly. 'She don't love me anymore, T.C! She broke up with me!'

Choo Choo began to cry after his words exploded out of his mouth which were all rushed and wavering, spoken through his trembling lips. He threw his head down into his knees and began to cry loudly, as sniffs and loud breaths began to escape from his mouth in between the noisy sobs.

'Whaddya mean she broke up with you?!'

'I mean she _*sniff*_ broke up with me, T.C... It's all over,' Choo Choo replied, wiping his nose over the sleeve of his white sweater that was already covered in tear stains from earlier. Top Cat felt his stomach rumble yet again, moaning desperately for food but he had to ignore it for now. One of his friends was suffering from a broken, shattered heart, an awful thing to experience. Top Cat had experienced a broken heart multiple times before but he was able to bounce back very easily. Choo Choo however was a hopeless romantic. Who knows how long Choo Choo would be sad for? Weeks, months... Years. Top Cat shook his head at that thought and tried to focus on the task at hand.

'Aw, Chooch, don't worry. It ain't the end of the world!' Top Cat replied, slowly patting Choo Choo's back in a calming rhythm. Choo Choo stared down at the ground and began to tear up again.

'She was my love, T.C. I-I love her! It can't be over so soon!' Choo Choo said, bringing his knees up to his chest and holding his legs tight. 'Now she don't want me anymore!'

Choo Choo buried his face deep into his knees and began to cry loudly, as tears welled up in his bright eyes. The loud shrieks and cries that came from Choo Choo was just haunting to hear, it honestly scared Top Cat and he couldn't stand to see his friend so distraught over Lola.

'I'm sorry, Chooch,' Top Cat replied, patting his soft, fuzzy head. 'You deserve much better! Forget her!'

'I can't, T.C. She made my heart flutter. She gave my butterflies!' Choo Choo sighed, wiping his eyes. Top Cat usually disliked Choo Choo's romantic affectionate feelings he had towards other cats; he would constantly talk about whoever he had a crush on and would pick petals off flowers, wondering if whether his crush liked him or not. He wrote poetry and sang songs about his crushes. They completely took over his entire life, spreading through him like a horrible disease and travelled through his mind that made him think about his crush every second of the day. Top Cat, however, accepted his romantic affection he had towards Lola at this time. He remembered the last time he felt so worked up over a girl; the day he tried to kill himself. Seeing Choo Choo standing upon that bridge, with a heavy rock tied around to a rope from his waist still scared Top Cat to this day. He attempted suicide, multiple times. Top Cat felt a shiver run through his spine as he remembered the incidents that all occurred around the same time.

'She kept me going, T.C,' Choo Choo spoke aloud, sniffing loudly. 'What am I gonna do without her?!'

'You're going to live, that's what you're gonna do, Chooch,' Top Cat replied, giving him a smile. Choo Choo shook his head in response and looked up towards the yellow cat with his red, puffy eyes. Top Cat had never seen his pink, fluffy friend so upset before. His lip was trembling and he was fiddling his fingers together violently, staring at Top Cat with a horrifying, hauntingly expression full of sadness and depression. He began to tear up again, crying loudly and trying to breath heavily through noisy sobs as he placed his hands over his eyes. Top Cat put his arm around his shoulder, leaning in close and holding him tight, giving him a warm hug as Choo Choo dropped his head slowly against Top Cat's shoulder.

'T.C... I can't live without her,' Choo Choo sniffed. 'I wanna _die_ , T.C,'

Those words rang through Top Cat's brain like a continuous ringing bell, playing over and over. Did Choo Choo just say he wanted to die?

'Hey, hey, hold on a minute, Chooch,' Top Cat stared down at the pink cat. 'That better be sarcasm I'm hearing,'

Choo Choo looked up at him with a wary expression and slowly shook his head.

'Maybe I could try and jump off that bridge again,'

Top Cat widened his eyes in shock and raised his eyebrows, putting his paw around his mouth moving it away from Chooch's shoulder covering his gasp.

'Chooch? You're being serious?' Top Cat asked again not wanting it to be true. 'Please don't do that, Chooch! You have so much to live for! Y-you can't leave us, you can't leave the gang!'

'What is the point of livin' T.C? The girl I love never wants be apart of my life anymore. We're all poor, barely surviving without anything to eat... I'm always so hungry, T.C! Besides you guys, life ain't worth living anymore... I'm just smelly, old cat,' Choo Choo mumbled, sniffing loudly and wiping his nose again with his stained white sweater.

'Chooch... I understand you feel this way but killing yourself ain't the answer!' Top Cat tried to convince his pink friend. Choo Choo looked awful. Choo Choo felt awful.

'I feel like I should just kill myself right now,' Choo Choo sighed loudly. Top Cat wrapped both of his arms around him, leaning over to reach his body and held onto him tightly. Choo Choo fell backwards slightly and put his paw on the ground for support as Top Cat leaned in closer, squeezing him hard. He felt Top Cat's warmth press against his body and felt his soft, yellow fur brush against his face. Choo Choo brought up his arms and wrapped them around Top Cat's back, returning the hug and resting his head on Top Cat's shoulder. Choo Choo rested there for a moment until he felt a jitter run through Top Cat's body, constantly repeating over and over again, as he felt his body twitch multiple times. He then heard loud sniffs and sobs. Choo Choo let go of the hug and held onto Top Cat's shoulders, bringing him forwards directly in front of him to see Top Cat crying. Tears were running down Top Cat's cheeks and his eyes were squinted as he tried to stop the tears and not wanting to show himself crying in front of his pink friend.

'T.C... You're crying?'

'Y-yeah... I... I just... Don't leave us Chooch! You're not really gonna die, are you?!' Top Cat bawled, begging his friend and shaking his paws together in a fist as tears continued to run down his furry cheeks. He continued to cry, sniffing loudly but failed to stop any tears from being hidden. Choo Choo just stared at him in shock. T.C never cried. Ever. The only time he had ever seen T.C cry was when he lost a good amount of money that could've helped them all survive for months and T.C felt so distraught after losing every single coin he could've had that would pay towards food. It was a rare sight that Choo Choo barely ever saw and it was very, very upsetting to watch.

'Oh, T.C... I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to cry!' Choo Choo bawled loudly, leaving the two in a huge blubbering mess. The two both hugged each other again, crying loudly and trying to breath through noisy gasps as they leaned their heads on each other's shoulders. They sobbed loudly and held on to each other tight, shaking and twitching with each gasp. The two both then tried to wipe their own tears. Their eyes were now both puffy and red and tear stains were seen on their soft, fluffy cheeks standing out against their fur. They continued to sit next to each other in silence, still sniffing and wiping away the tears from their eyes.

'I'm... Sorry, T.C,'

'Chooch, you don't need to say sorry,' Top Cat replied, grabbing onto his shoulder. 'It's okay. And if you need to talk to me again, do it. Just talk to me whenever ya need to, alright?'

'Sure thing, T.C,' Choo Choo said, sniffing loudly one more time. 'Ya know, I'm feeling a little better now. Thanks T.C. I'm really glad you're able to listen. Sometimes I feel like this. I feel really sad and sometimes I think that maybe killing myself is the answer. But, I don't really tell people. I guess today I just broke and I'm really glad I was able to tell you some stuff, T.C,'

The two both smiled at each other and Top Cat gave Choo Choo a pat on the back.

'How are ya feeling about Lola now, Chooch?' Top Cat asked. Choo Choo sighed and looked down towards the ground.

'I dunno, T.C. I mean, I'll still be upset that she broke up with me and all but that'll pass,' Choo Choo replied, looking back up at Top Cat with a very small smile. Top Cat nodded.

'That's understandable, Chooch. You take all the time ya need to recover and tell me anything ya need to, whenever you want,' Top Cat said putting his hand on his shoulder, smiling brightly at the pink cat. Choo Choo returned the smile and thanked him once more before standing up and stretching his arms and legs making a loud cracking sound. His stomach began to make an erupting rumbling sound which caused his stomach to flip and turn, wanting something to eat.

'Hey, T.C, do we have any food?' Choo Choo asked, watching Top Cat stand up.

'I thought you'd never ask Chooch! There's gotta be some pizza around 'ere somewhere...' Top Cat replied, beginning to look around for something to eat in the alley way. Choo Choo joined him, looking behind garbage cans and scattering around on the ground sniffing for something to eat to calm their hungry stomachs. Choo Choo was still upset about the whole situation but he felt happy to know he had such a great friend to rely on whenever he felt upset over something. Choo Choo smiled brightly, continuing to search for food and already began to start feeling a whole lot better.


End file.
